<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please come love me (once again) by haetbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592055">please come love me (once again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/haetbit'>haetbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Borderline crack, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Smut, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/haetbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a dangerous game that they played. They’ve never really put a name to what this is, to what they are. But Mark knows what he wants it to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please come love me (once again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a dangerous game that they played.  </p><p> </p><p>Indiscreet touches in front of the camera, kisses in the handicap restrooms in the buildings of broadcast stations, hurried handjobs in the practice rooms late at night when they are alone. </p><p>They’ve never really put a name to what this is, to what <em> they </em>are.</p><p>But Mark knows what he wants it to be. </p><p>He knows, because when his cock is buried deep within Johnny and he’s trying to drag out his own release, when he sees how wrecked he’s made his long-time friend and <em>brother from another mother, </em>sees his swollen red lips and the tears and saliva streaked across his face, hears his broken whines and moans as he pleads with Mark to let him come, all he can think of is <em>IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou — </em></p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Mark knows that he’s screwed. </p><p> </p><p>He’s screwed, not only because he thinks he’s starting to see Johnny with a pink glow emanating from his very being no matter where they go or what they’re doing, making everything he does seem all the more endearing to Mark, but also because he’s seen how Johnny looks at Jaehyun.</p><p>If he hadn’t noticed it before, he’s certainly noticed it now that his eyes seem to trail after Johnny every single time they happen to be in the same room. </p><p>He knows that look. </p><p>It’s the same one he’s caught his own face having after laughing at a joke Johnny cracked during practice and turned to face himself in the mirror. </p><p>That sickeningly sweet, smitten look.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to not think about, or even compare, what Johnny and he shared with what Johnny and Jaehyun had (if, there was anything not one-sided in the first place, the optimistic part of his brain helpfully supplies). Although he doesn’t know if two of them are fucking around like they have been (the rational side of the brain tells him that Johnny’s not so irresponsible to not let him know that he’s having multiple sex partners, but the irrational side of him still finds himself sick at the thought that they <em> could have been </em> ), there’s always the difference in age. For years, Johnny has treated Mark like a baby brother. It hasn’t changed until Mark has had enough of the wet dreams he’s been having about his older friend (and his <em> ass </em>) and decided to broach the topic with him —</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dude, please don’t freak out but I’ve been getting off thinking about you… and your body.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He told Johnny one night, after downing a can of beer which gave him a good enough buzz of courage but not enough for him to fall asleep face-flat on the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Johnny visibly blanched at his words at first, and Mark feared for the worst, but widened his eyes when he saw the blush creeping up and blooming across his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That is… kinda hot.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that was that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> — </em> but somehow, Mark still found himself shrinking next to Johnny sometimes, when he finds himself being the brunt of Johnny’s jokes, or when Johnny pinches his ears affectionately like he’s always done over the years. Before they fell into this arrangement. Before Mark realised that he wishes to be more than a <em> little brother </em> to him. </p><p>When Johnny’s with Jaehyun, though, Mark sees none of that. Sure, Jaehyun used to be the baby of the hyungs when they were all Rookies, but he’s clearly outgrown that ‘title’, save for perhaps Taeyong who still coos at everything Jaehyun does. Maybe it was the radio program that brought them closer, maybe it was the time they shared as roommates, or <em> hell, </em> maybe it was just fate that made Johnny realise that he could see Jaehyun as an equal whom he can depend on. After all, that’s what their relationship seems to be founded on — over just being coffee and wine mates, it’s the dependence and unspoken trust they had with each other, the little secrets and inside jokes they had that the others don’t know about, not even Mark. </p><p>He sees that now, in the waiting room they are put into at the broadcast station. It is a mess, with Donghyuck starting a singing contest with Yuta, Taeil and Jungwoo at one corner while Doyoung and Taeyong are bickering away while getting their make-up fixed. Johnny and Jaehyun (<em>god, </em>Mark hates himself for hating how he thinks that the two’s names sound so unfairly good together) are quiet in the middle of it all, knees touching as they sit right next to each other even when the couch is long enough to deem that proximity unnecessary. They seem caught up in their own businesses, both scrolling through their phones, but oddly, they still look like they are right where they were meant to be: next to each other. </p><p>Mark definitely sees it now, how they seem to fit into each other’s spaces without doing anything. </p><p>Something akin to jealousy spreads through his veins, and he finds himself standing in front of his two older friends before he can even come up with something rational to say. </p><p>Johnny looks up first with a brow raised, expectant of Mark to say something. Jaehyun follows suit, letting his phone fall onto his lap as he looks up to give him a small smile. Typical Jaehyun. Typical, <em> charming </em>Jeong Jaehyun. It horrifies Mark how quickly and how easily he can dislike someone he used to share everything with, someone who’s always showered him with love as he grew up. </p><p><em> It’s just because he’s next to Johnny now, that’s all, </em>he tries to reason with himself. He isn’t very convinced. </p><p> </p><p>“Mark? Are you okay?” </p><p>Johnny’s voice is laced with concern now, hand coming up to squeeze at his waist. Mark doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s eyes had followed his hand, and how his gaze seems to harden when Johnny squeezed him. <em> Oh.  </em></p><p>If Mark Lee hasn't known how heartbreak feels like for the past 22 years of his life, he knows he's definitely about to find out soon. </p><p>“Johnny-hyung can I talk to you for a minute?” </p><p>He manages to churn out, even feeling a tad proud of himself for not letting his voice betray any of the emotional turmoil happening within him. </p><p>Johnny glances at Jaehyun, who’s now looking at Mark with an almost curious gaze. Mark tries to not think about what he might be thinking. Instead, he fixes his eyes on Johnny and almost sighs aloud in relief when he gets up.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Wanted to go get a snack, anyway.”</p><p>Johnny slides a hand up his back and rests it on his neck as he guides them towards the door. This time, Mark doesn’t look to see if Jaehyun’s eyes are tracking their movement, but he swears he can feel his gaze boring into the back of his head as he leaves the room with Johnny. </p><p>They walk down the corridor in silence, greeting the staff and seniors they meet along the way, and pause in front of the vending machine situated at a corner of the floor they’re on. Mark keeps his fist in the pockets of his pants the entire time, fingertips digging into his palms as he wonders what he should say. </p><p><strike><em>Hyung, are you leaving me?</em></strike> No, that sounds too desperate (although he doesn’t deny that he might be). Besides, they were just… fucking around, no strings attached, period. It doesn’t make sense.</p><p><strike> <em> Hyung, are you and Jaehyun together now? </em> </strike> Not that either. He doesn’t think he is ready to face the truth head on so quickly. </p><p>
  <em> Hyung, you’ll tell me when you want to stop right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah. </p><p>Johnny, who is in the midst of punching in the number for a bag of Haribo gummies, turns to him with a cocked eyebrow. </p><p>Mark realises that he must have verbalised that thought out loud before even processing it thoroughly. Well, <em> fuck. </em> </p><p>“Stop… What?” Johnny asks, because of course he doesn’t understand where Mark is coming from. Unlike Mark Lee, who is head over heels with Johnny Suh’s entire being and can’t get off without thinking about him, Johnny Suh is a perfectly normal adult male whose life isn’t dictated by his dick. Of course he doesn’t get it. </p><p>“Y’know…” Mark tries to explain, pursing his lips as he darts his eyes around nervously in hopes that Johnny would get the hint without him saying it aloud. In the middle of a busy broadcasting station building. With people walking past them every now and then. </p><p>Johnny doesn’t get the hint. He gives Mark another confused look, before he bends down to retrieve the bag of gummies that’s dropped down while Mark was trying (and failing) to get his point across. On the spur of the moment, Mark latches onto Johnny’s arm while he is getting up and tip-toes so he can whisper into his ear: “The <em> sex</em>, hyung!” </p><p>And almost immediately dies from a heart attack when Johnny turns his head and their lips brush against each other’s. </p><p>He stumbles back, almost losing his footing if not for Johnny’s surprisingly quick reflex that brings an arm around his back to steady him. Thankfully, no one was walking by them when that happened.</p><p>Johnny’s looking at him now, eyes unwavering, and Mark would have thought that he was completely unfazed by what just happened if he didn’t know him better: he’s nibbling at his lower lip again, a habit Johnny has when he’s either flustered or clueless. In the midst of this mess, Mark’s brain still manages to supply him with a <em> god, he is cute. </em>As if he needed another reminder of why he really is screwed. </p><p>“Yeah, of course I would,” Johnny answers, voice soft to not catch the attention of the group of people walking past them, and then clears his throat. He rips the plastic of the bag open and holds the sweets up in offerance to Mark. Mark shakes his head. </p><p>“Can I spend tonight with you, then?” </p><p>It’s their code for: <em> can we fuck tonight</em>?. Truth is, they don’t actually need a code — not when they’re alone or with just the other members at least. The others all know about how they are <em> fuck buddies, </em> as Jungwoo has defined for them once when he was asked to switch rooms in the hotel so that Johnny could spend the night with him. But it’s still too crude and embarrassing to be that open about their sexual relationship for Mark, so they’ve been stuck with this code that feels like it came right out of an eighteenth-century <em> Guidebook for Dalliances</em>. </p><p>Johnny begins walking in the direction of their waiting room and for a moment Mark is left panicking as he follows after him. His brain is coming up with all sorts of reasons Johnny is not replying: is he actually considering to break this off? Is he feeling guilty about this, because of Jaehyun? Is he — </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Johnny says, in a tone that passes off to be too nonchalant for Mark’s liking, but he’d take it. Mark thinks he’d take anything that Johnny is willing to give him, at this point. </p><p>He picks up his pace so that he can catch up to Johnny, and wraps one hand around Johnny’s elbow to give it a squeeze. The smile Johnny gives him is enough to put his worries at ease for the moment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So when are you going to tell hyung about your feelings?” </p><p>Mark chokes on his spoonful of ramyun at Donghyuck’s question, sending bits of noodles and soup flying across the table. Donghyuck frowns in disgust at him before he helps to clean up his mess with the napkins left at the side of the table. </p><p>“Hyuck, what the <em> fuck?</em>” </p><p>They’re on the tenth floor having dinner together, just the two of them with Jungwoo. Mark just told Donghyuck that he needs the room with Johnny tonight, which resulted in the youngest whining about how he kept getting sexiled… which led to this question being thrown at him. </p><p>“Oh, <em> come on</em>,” Donghyuck says, leaning forward in excitement now that he has a new topic to pester Mark about, “Did you really think you were that discreet about it?” </p><p>Mark avoids his eyes as he takes a big gulp of water from his glass. Has he actually been that obvious? It couldn’t be; he’s made sure to keep himself in check, to not do anything that might seem out of line for friends (and even for ‘fuck buddies’). God knows how many times he had to resist the urge to kiss Johnny in the most random of places, no matter whether they are alone or with the other members. </p><p>“Well, to be fair, Johnny-hyung might still be oblivious to it because he’s too busy pining over Jaehyunie-hyung, but —” </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Mark’s all but slammed the glass back onto the table. Donghyuck barely even flinched, but Jungwoo shrieked softly and pouted at Mark for making him drop his pair of chopsticks. It’s a miracle the glass didn’t shatter with how hard Mark slammed it.  </p><p>“You see that, too?” </p><p>“See what? How Johnny-hyung looks at Jaehyunie-hyung like he could drop everything and do whatever makes Jaehyunie-hyung happy? Yeah <em> Mwark Lee,</em> it’s not that hard to see.”</p><p>He doesn’t even register that Donghyuck just made fun of his name, when usually he would get up and throttle the youngest down to the floor just for that. Suddenly, the bowl of seafood ramyun in front of him seems a lot less appetizing than it had been two minutes ago. </p><p>Jungwoo seems to notice how his mood took a downturn, because he immediately begins trying to perk Mark up.  </p><p>“But hey, based on what I’ve noticed, it seems like Johnny-hyung’s been spending less time with Jaehyunie-hyung as of late. Jaehyunie-hyung’s been cooped up in our room more often lately, god knows what he’s up to.” </p><p>It does make Mark feel a little better, and he looks up from the soup stain on his shorts he was staring at, only for Jungwoo to continue saying —</p><p>“Oh, but I think he does spend a longer time than usual whenever he goes to the gym and the coffee dates after with Johnny-hyung these days…” </p><p>… Let’s just say that Jungwoo might not be the best at comforting people sometimes.</p><p>Donghyuck clicks his tongue at Jungwoo for bringing the mood down again before he leans towards Mark to clasp a hand around his shoulder.</p><p>“Our point is,” he says in a conclusive tone, hands shaking Mark’s shoulders for impact, “We think you still stand a chance if you quit overthinking and just go for it.” </p><p>Next to him, Jungwoo nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“‘<em>Just go for it’</em>? Like what, am I supposed to just go up to him and say, <em> hyung I love you, stop pining over Jaehyun and look at me instead?</em>” Mark asks incredulously. </p><p>“Yes, exactly!” Jungwoo supplies helpfully, over a mouthful of side dishes. </p><p>“<em>Come on</em>,” Donghyuck says in English, a smug smile hanging on his face that has Mark’s eyes narrowing, “Surely our <em> absolutely fully capable </em> Mark Lee can do that — <em> ack!”  </em></p><p>This time, Mark does throttle Donghyuck to the floor, with Jungwoo cheering them on at the side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he heads down to the fifth floor after showering and lets himself into Johnny and Donghyuck’s room, his mind was still churning over the ‘advice’ his friends gave him during dinner. The shower in the ensuite is running, which gives Mark some time to weigh the pros and cons before Johnny comes out. </p><p>Except that when he does, all thoughts disintegrate in Mark’s brain, because all Mark can do is stare at how Johnny Suh is clad in nothing but a towel tied around his waist. It’s not the first time he’s seen Johnny like this, <em> hell, </em> he’s seen Johnny naked before so many times, got dicked down by him <em> and </em> dicked him down (at least he hopes he did) as well, but tell that to Mark’s brain that goes haywire whenever he registers a certain John Jun Suh (and also to his dick, which is already, embarrassingly, starting to fill out). </p><p>“Oh hey, didn’t think you would come down this early,” Johnny greets him, completely oblivious to the effect he has on Mark as he walks over to the wardrobe and opens it for the attached mirror. Or maybe not, given the smirk he’s just thrown at Mark. </p><p>Mark groans as he gets up and walks over to where Johnny is standing. He watches Johnny get on with his skincare routine from the side, one hand coming up to graze Johnny’s bicep tattoo and feel the muscles flex beneath his fingers, before he wraps the arm around Johnny’s waist and presses himself flush against Johnny’s back. With their height difference, it’s just enough for Mark to rest his chin on Johnny’s shoulder, and he continues to watch Johnny apply his products meticulously through the mirror, eyes focusing on the way Johnny’s fingers work his way around his skin. </p><p>“You’re clingy today,” Johnny comments, no bite in his words, and Mark only smiles sheepishly, tucking his face down to press a kiss along the side of Johnny’s neck. The intimacy of it all hits him suddenly, and he tenses up when he is reminded of what Donghyuck said just now. <em> Too obvious!  </em></p><p>He peeks his eyes over Johnny’s shoulder just to check his reaction, but Johnny seems as normal as he can be, expression relaxed as he taps the remnants of his eye cream away. Mark relaxes then, before a wave of sorrow hits him. He wants this intimacy, this feeling of <em> domesticity, </em> and he thinks he wants it forever. He thinks he wants Johnny Suh forever. <em> Is that insane? </em>He asks himself, but unsurprisingly, he doesn’t have an answer for it. </p><p>And there his brain goes again, channelling a flood of <em> IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou’s </em>that is threatening to escape through his mouth. So he presses his lips onto the skin of Johnny’s shoulders instead, sucking a bruise into it just to keep himself from running his mouth. It makes Johnny moan, a hand coming up to hold onto his that is still around his waist, and Mark thinks he’s about to cry again. </p><p>He gives the bruise a small lick when he’s done, and then Johnny is turning around and his hands are cupping his face to kiss him proper. Mark all but latches onto Johnny, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and pressing himself impossibly closer, until Johnny’s walking the both of them backwards and lowering them onto his bed. </p><p>He whines when Johnny grinds his hip down, pressing their clothed erections together, and works his hand down to untie Johnny’s towel before pushing his shorts down too. Johnny’s hand comes down to wrap around both of their lengths immediately, and they both moan out loud, uncaring about who’s outside to hear them. Secretly, Mark likes this; he likes how Johnny’s never bothered about who could hear them, likes how he’s always so vocal, especially when he is the one being fucked. It makes him feel oddly proud, that Johnny’s not afraid to let the others know that Mark’s the (only) one who can make Johnny this way. Almost as if they’re letting them know that Johnny’s his (and that Mark is Johnny’s too, if he wants him). </p><p>“Do you want to fuck me?” Johnny asks, breath hot against his ear as he gives an experimental lick into the shell of Mark’s ear, sending shivers down Mark’s spine and his cock twitching in Johnny’s hand. Johnny smiles at that, and Mark turns around to kiss it. </p><p>“No,” he croaks out in between moans, “Want you to fuck me tonight.” </p><p>He shivers again when he hears Johnny’s soft <em> fuck, baby </em>under his breath. He likes this too, how Johnny calls him ‘baby’. But then again, he doubts there is anything he doesn’t like when he’s with Johnny. (Definitely not in bed, anyway.)</p><p>He lets Johnny take full control from there; lets him strip him out of his top, slather his hole and perineum with the lube that is running out before pushing his fingers in, slowly taking him apart while putting him back together at the same time. All the while, Mark doesn’t stop touching Johnny — he doesn’t stop moving his hands along any expanse of skin he can reach while Johnny’s working him open. His hands trail over Johnny’s strong thighs, then up his abs and over his pecs, and he relishes the way he makes Johnny shake just with his touch, as if he isn’t desperate to have Johnny in him right now. He pulls Johnny’s head down to press their mouths together, tongues sliding over teeth, filthy sounds exceptionally loud in the otherwise quiet room. When Mark pulls back and tells Johnny he’s ready, Johnny pulls his finger out slowly, careful as always to not hurt him, and then he’s reaching over to the headboard to fumble for what can only be a condom.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t.” </p><p>Mark surprises himself when the words come out before he even realises what he wanted. Since the start, it was clear that neither of them had other sexual partners, and they get tested regularly just in case, so they usually only use condoms when they are too lazy to clean up afterwards. But he needs to be <em> sure</em>. </p><p>Johnny looks at him, perplexed.</p><p>“I haven’t fucked anyone else since we last got tested, so…” </p><p>“Oh,” Johnny sits back down, realisation dawning on him, “Oh yeah, I know, I just thought —” </p><p>“Unless… You are...” </p><p>It is a low move, a cheap way to find out if Johnny’s been fucking someone else (someone in particular, if Mark has to be honest) and Mark feels disgusted with himself for doing this, but he <em> needs </em> to know. </p><p>“What?” Johnny looks confused again, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks into Mark’s eyes. It takes all of the effort Mark can muster to not look away. </p><p>“Of course not, Mark, you know I’ll tell you if I am.” </p><p>Mark doesn’t know why he feels like he’s choking up suddenly. Was it the relief that Johnny hasn’t gotten that far with Jaehyun? Or was it the guilt over how he didn’t trust Johnny? He doesn’t want to think about it, not now, so he sits up and climbs over into Johnny’s lap, wrapping his limbs around him so that he can hide his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck. </p><p>“... Is this why you’ve been acting weird all day?” Johnny asks, a soothing hand coming up to rub his back. Mark doesn’t reply, because <em> yes</em>, it’s partially why he’s been acting this way all day (<em>weirdly </em> , apparently), but also <em> no</em>, it’s not the full story. Mark still wants to know if Johnny really is in love with Jaehyun, like Mark is with Johnny, and if Jaehyun reciprocates that feeling, and whether they’ve established something that Mark hopelessly wants with Johnny. He’s also been trying to not let his lack of brain-to-mouth filter expose that fact, so all in all, it’s a lot more complicated than him being worried about Johnny fucking someone else. </p><p>But he can’t tell Johnny any of that.</p><p>He’s still too scared, because this could ruin what they have right now and Mark doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to lose any of this.</p><p>Johnny, on the other hand, seems to have given in to the fact that he won’t get Mark to talk. </p><p>“And here I was, thinking that you were too tired today and that I should save you from the clean up later on.” </p><p>Mark pops his head back up at that and finds Johnny smiling. </p><p>“Done moping?” Johnny teases, and Mark blatantly ignores him.</p><p>“You know, the least you could do if I let you come inside me is to help clean me up later.” </p><p>Johnny gasps dramatically, which makes Mark collapse against him in laughter, only to yelp when Johnny pinches his side. </p><p>“You ungrateful brat, you talk as if I don’t already do that whenever I fuck you.” </p><p>Mark grins, rolling his hips down against Johnny’s cock that (thankfully) hasn’t flagged yet and grinning wider when Johnny shuts his mouth with a moan. </p><p>“Hurry the hell up, then.” </p><p> </p><p>He gets his punishment later when Johnny makes him ride him in his lap, a position he usually hates because he doesn’t have as much thigh strength as Johnny to last that long. He sobs and begs until Johnny relents and pushes him back down on the bed to fuck into him properly, and it only takes a while before he’s pushed over the edge, mouth running wild as he cries out Johnny’s name in the midst of <em> fuck</em>s and <em> so good</em>s. </p><p>Then Johnny is bending over him, pace becoming more erratic as he chases his own release, and Mark feels like he’s slipped into a trance, just staring at Johnny’s eyes and face above him. He wraps an arm around Johnny’s neck and brings their foreheads together so that he can look right into his amber eyes and feel his breath fan his face as he pants.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> baby,</em>” Johnny moans against his lips, and Mark keens, closing his eyes shut as he digs his heels into Johnny’s ass to make him go deeper, as if it’s even possible. </p><p>“Come on, Johnny,” he whines from the overstimulation when Johnny’s cock brushes against his prostate. “Give it to me.” </p><p>Johnny twists his head to bury his face in Mark’s neck, and with a groan he’s coming, cock pulsing in Mark as he coats his insides with his release. He thrusts shallowly back in a few more times and Mark chokes back a moan when his cock brushes against the right bundle of nerves again. He brings a hand down to tilt Johnny’s face back up, and they share a few open-mouthed kisses as they ride out their highs. </p><p>When Mark finally feels like a normal, non-sex-starved human being again, he finds himself staring at Johnny next to him, with his flushed face and hair matted with sweat, beautiful lips parting in pants. There it is once again, the adoration that is filling his entire being, so much of it that he doesn’t know what to do. He snuggles in closer to Johnny, ignoring the sweat that is coating both of their bodies, and presses a kiss to the delicate little flowers inked across his chest. Johnny peeks an eye open at that, smiling tiredly as Mark kisses his way up to his chin and then his lips. </p><p>“We gotta get you cleaned up,” Johnny sighs, nose scrunching a little when Mark presses a kiss there too. </p><p>“You mean, <em> you </em>gotta get me cleaned up,” Mark jokes, giggling at how Johnny glares at him. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>He lets Johnny pull him up without complaint, only groaning when he feels Johnny’s come and leftover lube dripping down his thighs, which makes Johnny snicker. It doesn’t matter anymore once they’re in the shower, though, because all of a sudden Johnny’s giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had while he works him open to get all the spunk out of his ass, and he’s coming for the second time that night down Johnny’s throat. </p><p>When they finally leave the bathroom, Mark feels like his soul has been sucked out of his body and like his legs have turned into jelly. </p><p>“You’re way too young to be so tired after just coming twice, Markie.” </p><p>Mark throws a pillow at Johnny from where he is lying on Donghyuck’s bed (best friend privileges) while Johnny’s stripping the dirty sheets of his own bed. </p><p>“Shut up, not everyone has a stamina like yours.” </p><p>Johnny only chuckles as he drops the soiled sheets into the laundry hamper by the door and flops back down onto his bed. He opens his arms in invitation for Mark, who huffs but trudges over all too willingly and falls right into his arms. </p><p>“I don’t think I wanna move at all tomorrow,” he says as Johnny shuffles around until his face is pressed against Mark’s chest and he has his arms around Mark’s thin waist. It’s an odd position, considering their frankly stark size differences, but it’s all the more endearing in Mark’s eyes that Johnny likes to be the one being hugged in bed, to be the little spoon. </p><p>“Good thing you chose a day when we can laze in bed as late as we want to tomorrow, then.” </p><p>Mark laughs as he curls in towards Johnny, resting his chin on Johnny’s head. </p><p>“Should we tell Hyuck that it’s safe for him to come back now?” </p><p>Johnny gives a noncommittal hum. </p><p>“He’ll come back on his own.” </p><p>He chuckles at Johnny’s reply and runs his hand through Johnny’s hair, still slightly wet from the shower. It gets quiet from there, the sounds of Johnny’s breathing evening out being all that Mark can hear, and he finds himself struggling to hold back the one thing that’s been on his mind all day. </p><p>“Hyung?” </p><p>He calls out tentatively, holding his breath as he waits for a reply. When there’s nothing except soft snores, Mark sighs, both in relief but also in disappointment. </p><p>He doesn’t want to be so cowardly about his feelings, but —</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Johnny.” </p><p> </p><p>— maybe tomorrow. Maybe he’ll find the courage to say it to him when they are both sober and awake, tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first off i would like to apologise to my subscribers who were probably expecting a johnjae-centric fic<br/>i have fallen into the depths of a hole named johnmark and i can't climb back out </p><p>secondly would you believe me if i said that i wrote this solely bc i wanted to see more bottom johnny/johnny pairings that switches and it just<br/>turned into this almost 5k full of filth<br/>jesus<br/>point being: bottom johnny deserves more love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>